User blog:SteelWolf/Total Drama Redemption Merge Character Opinions and Predictions
Starting us off, I will randomize who wins the duel and who loses Fourth Place- Sugar Third Place- Beth Second Place- Beardo Returns to Game- Lightning Amy- I think she could really go deep on the game, she's got a great social game a lot of plot, and is really starting to come out the background and being an independent girl. The only thing that can get in the way of her making it far is basically being a threat. I say 6th-2nd place B- B could go pretty far, but, only if he is willing to come out as a filler and be willing to make moves. So far, he hasn't done much, but he is definitely better than his previous seasons. But, he seems to be getting such a number of votes.9th-5th place. Dave- Dave is someone who people could really underestimate. He's not afraid to make a move, and he is really bright. If he aligns with the right people during the merge, I can see him doing really, really well. I hope he doesn't seem to be TOO much of a threat. But, he DID get a couple votes in the past. 5th-1st place Duncan- Duncan is some guy who's growing up. He's had major issues with his seasons past, but he learned. He learned there was someone who needed to step up as a leader and he was willing to do it, while being strategic. I think, like Amy, his biggest stump would be around mid merge, he'd be seen as a threat 7th-3rd place Gwen- Gwen is a person I feel really stepped out her shadow this season. She became much more social and helpful to her team. I think she can do really good during the merge. She seems to feel confident. However, she seemed to be a target on her team, if she can pick it up, and try to seem confident as usual, she can make it really far. 5th-1st place Izzy- Izzy is sort of a wildcard. She hasn't been shown to have any clear allies, but, I think she can really surprise us, like she did with the totem pole building. If, she can make some sort of move, a lot of people would be shocked. 7th-4th place Katie- Katie is really playing serious this time. She made two big moves. 1. Flipping on Samey 2. Attempting to take out Gwen. If Katie can keep if under control, she'll do just fine. She just really needs to work on her challenge performances. She seems to be fine at swimming though. 6th-1st Lightning- If Lightning returns, he has two options. He can either get revenge on Katie and Gwen, or align himself with really trustworthy people. He seems to already have the challenge aspect done, but not really the social aspect. 8th-4th place Max- I think most of the competitors are scared to make a move on Max. You don't know what he's up to at all, he can disappoint or shock us, he could use more strength in challenges, but he has a great social game. He can land anywhere 9th-1st place Category:Blog posts